Talk
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: Meu pequeno devaneio sobre uma cena do episódio 6.01.


**_Supernatural não me pertence... Mas bem que eu queria um Dean Winchester pra mim_**

* * *

A vida sempre tem um jeito estranho, e porque não dizer assustador, de te surpreender. Até ontem, eu era um pai de família, Sam me pediu e eu fiz o que ele queria. Procurei Lisa e Ben e por alguma razão totalmente desconhecida, eles abriram o seu coração. Foi um ano difícil... Eu tinha a família que secretamente sempre desejei, mas não tinha meu melhor amigo, meu irmão ao meu lado. Senti-me culpado, perdido. Tinha pesadelos horríveis e por muitas vezes bebi além da conta...

Procurei em milhares de livros, uma maneira de trazer Sam de volta, nunca consegui. Daí um "belo" dia, lá esta ele. Fico sabendo que ele voltou há quase um ano. Ele esteve aqui todo esse maldito ano e nunca me procurou... Não posso dizer exatamente como me senti... Alívio, felicidade, raiva, magoa, decepção? Acho que todos estes sentimentos juntos. Como se não bastasse à surpresa de ver meu irmão caçula de volta, descubro que vovô Campbell e meus "queridos primos" - detalhe, primos que eu nunca soube que existiam - também estão na área. Motivo? E o mais importante como? Ainda não sei. Pra completar descubro que estou sendo "caçado". Por alguma razão parece que todo o mundo sobrenatural que já não era normal, enlouqueceu de vez.

Os Djins estão atrás não só de mim, mas de minha mulher e de meu filho. Filho... pois esta é exatamente a palavra que penso, quando olho para o Ben. Ele e Lisa me mantiveram vivo durante todo este longo ano.

Preciso mantê-los seguros, não importa o que aconteça. E para isso, não consigo pensar em um lugar melhor do que a casa do Bobby. O homem que tem sido um pai pra mim desde... desde sempre.

E qual é a minha surpresa, quando vejo que durante todo este ano, Bobby sabia que Sam estava vivo. E também não me contou nada. Mas que droga! Será que nenhum deles, poderia ter acabado com o meu sofrimento?Ah claro, a mesma desculpa. "Você finalmente teve o que queria". "Foi o mais perto da felicidade que eu vi um caçador chegar". "Você estava fora, Dean". Fora?

― Olhem pra mim, e me digam se eu pareço fora?

Vejo Lisa descendo as escadas, é hora de dizer a ela que vou embora.

― Como ele está? - _Ben é um garoto forte, corajoso. Mas não posso esquecer de que ele é uma criança. _

― Ele esta bem. E você? - _E eu? Boa pergunta._

― Olha eu sei que o bobby é meio excêntrico, mas ele é ótimo. Ele vai cuidar de vocês. Sam e eu estamos partindo.

― Por quanto tempo? - _Como eu posso dizer... para sempre?_

― Sinto muito, Lisa.

― Pelo que?

_Por onde eu posso começar?_ ― Essas coisas vieram atrás de mim. Eu devia saber.

― Como você poderia saber que um monstro iria aparecer?

― Eu devia saber. Eu devia saber que se eu ficasse com vocês, alguma coisa viria. Porque sempre vem. Mas eu fui idiota e irresponsável. Não se pode fugir do passado.

― Você esta dizendo adeus. - _Vi a compreensão passar pelos seus olhos. Sento-me ao seu lado na escada. _

― Estou dizendo eu sinto muito... por tudo.

― Tudo... Você é um idiota. - _por esta eu não esperava_ - Eu digo, eu sei que não era tudo perfeito, mas nós estávamos juntos.

― Metade do tempo eu estava um desastre. - _Acho que desastre seria um eufemismo._

― Bem, se o cara que basicamente acabou de salvar o mundo aparece na sua porta... Você espera que ele tenha alguns problemas. Sabe por que nos mudamos daquela casa em Morning Hill?¹

― Você me disse que queria esquecer... os Changelins.

― Na verdade, Ben não conseguia dormir naquela casa. Você achava seus pesadelos apavorantes? Precisava ouvir os do Ben. Os gritos... o choro abafado. O medo nos olhos dele. Achei que se nos mudássemos, os pesadelos cessariam. Foi assim durante um tempo. Mas logo eles voltaram dia após dia. Sempre que via algo que o lembrava.

― Por que não me contou?

― Porque há exatamente um ano, ele não os tem mais.

― Como assim? Você quer dizer que...

― Desde o dia que você bateu na porta de casa, Ben não teve mais pesadelos. Eu achei que ele tinha apenas superado. Mas outro dia, eu finalmente entendi. Foi tudo graças a você. Você estava no trabalho e ele se sentou no sofá e disse o seguinte: "Mãe, nada de mal pode acontecer, porque o Dean esta aqui". Ali eu entendi que com você ele sente-se seguro...

― Lisa, eu...

― Você sempre foi tão incrível com o Ben. Sabe o que eu queria, mais do que qualquer coisa, era... um cara que Ben pudesse admirar. Como... como um pai. Então você esta dizendo que tudo foi ruim, Dean? Porque foi o melhor ano da minha vida.

Ben me via como um pai. Pensar nisso era algo indescritível.

― Você não salvou o meu filho uma vez. Você vem salvando - o todos os dias.

O que eu poderia dizer depois disso?

― Eu prometo que vou fazer o que for melhor pra você e pro Ben.

Ficamos ali sentados na escada durante um tempo. Por alguma razão que eu jamais vou entender, Ben e Lisa me amam, assim como eu os amo. E eu sempre farei o que for melhor pra eles. Eu Juro!

* * *

**_¹ Morning Hill é o bairro que a Lisa morava no episodio "The Kids Are Alright" da 3a temporada._**

**_Ok podem jogar as pedras e dizer que eu pirei! Deveria estar escrevendo capítulos para I Still e decidindo a continuação de Eles São Como Nós. Mas após assistir o primeiro episódio desta sexta temporada... algumas vezes, fiquei pensando nesta one shot e aqui está. Espero que tenham gostado. Então todo mundo clicando ali no balãozinho pra dizer se esta um lixo ou se podemos salvar alguma coisa._**

**_Obrigada pra quem leu._**

**_Beijinhos_**


End file.
